Glenn Scott Lacey
Glenn Scott Lacey is known for composing music for Power Rangers seasons Turbo , In Space , and Time Force . Life and Career Lacey's career began at an early age; winning several composition awards, including the Louie Armstrong Jazz Award. He majored in composition at Hartt Conservatory and then proceeded to Berklee College of Music to study film composition. While at Berklee, he scored the multi-award winning "Will-'O-Wisp" by Andrew Hunter. In 1984, Glenn launched Air Sound Recording Studio and Plum Productions where he began writing music for radio commercials, PBS films, and many other projects that would build his reputation as a talented composer. Soon after, Glenn produced the score for the Omnimax film "New England Time Capsule" with music by John Williams. Glenn Scott Lacey added to his credits by orchestrating and conducting sessions for the WNBC News and WNBC Morning theme music packages. He has written music for syndicated news packages and TV ads for companies including Jordan Marsh'''and '''L.A Health And Fitness. Glenn also acted as executive producer for Class6 Entertainment's music department where he wrote music for and produced audio on projects starring the talented Susan Sarandon, 'Eugene Levy' and Martin Short. Glenn's episodic TV credits include Transformers, The Incredible Hulk and Digimon. Glenn Scott Lacey acted as senior composer for the world famous'Power Rangers' television series and composed music for national ad campaigns including the popular'Jared Subway' ads. Glenn's independent film credits include Goo War, Julia Jensen and the original orchestral score for the four-time Best Picture Award winning film titled'Quangle Wangle'. Recently, Glenn has completed scoring 51 episodes of the Cartoon Network Series Rave Master. "As a composer for film, my goal is to capture the director's vision and create a score that seems as though it has organically sprung from the film fully realized." - Glenn Scott Lacey Music Credits *''Rave Master (series)'' *'' Power Rangers Time Force (series)'' *'' Power Rangers Turbo (series)'' *'' Power Rangers In Space (series)'' *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise (series)'' *''Digimon: Digital Monsters (series)'' *''The Incredible Hulk (series)'' *''COPS (Portugal) (series)'' *''Donny And Marie Hour (series)'' *''The Enid Blyton Secret Series (series)'' *''The Secret Files Of The Spy Dogs (series) '' *''State Of Grace (series)'' *''Shinzo(USA) aka Mashuranbo (series)'' *''Captain America (pilot)'' *''Wunschpunsch (series)'' *''Cartoon Cabana (series)'' *''Chimp Lips Theater (series)'' *''Flint The Time Detective (series)'' *''The Kids From Room 402 (series)'' *''What's With Andy (series)'' Specials And Promos: *''What About Your Friends (special)'' *''The Garage Club Kids Halloween (special)'' *''The Garage Club Kids Christmas (special)'' *''Little Wizards (promo)'' *''Chuck The Beaver (promo)'' *''Dad The Angel And Me (promo)'' *''FoxKids.com (web)'' *''No More Diapers (video)'' *''Time Blaster Motion Control Ride'' Film: *''The Goo'd War'' *''Julia Jensen'' *''Mind Forest'' *''America by Design (PBS 5 part Documentary)'' *''Wildcatter: The Story Of Texas Oil (PBS) '' *''Quangle Wangle, 4 time Best Of Show Winner *''The Quangle Wangle´s Hat *''Marymoor'' *''Olympic National Park'' *''Snoqualmie'' *''Shot In The Dark, Award Winner *''Will O' Wisp Executive Prod./Class6 Audio Group ' ''Music Composition, Sound Effects and Voice Over production for Class6 Entertainment. '' Feature titles include: *'Martin Short and Eugene Levy starring in''Creature Crunch'' *'Susan Sarandon' starring in Cosmo's Rocket. Productions ' ''Music Composition, Sound Effects and Voice Over production. Feature titles include: *''Inscape's The Dark Eye'' starring '''William S. Burroughs *''Psychasm '' *''Lupin The Third'' *''Gogol 13'' *''Lotus Wolf'' *Knowledge Adventure's Haunted Island *''Hansel Und Gretel'' *'Devo's' Adventures Of The Smart Patrol. ' ' Composer, Orchestrator, Conductor and Producer *Music composition for national production companies such as Editel and National Video *Music composition for the syndicated Cornice News Package '' *Orchestrator and Conductor for the 'WNBC News' and 'WNBC Morning Theme Music Packages. *Music producer for the Omnimax film New England Time Capsule with music written by'''John Williams. Radio and Television Advertising ' ''Composed original music and radio productions. Clients Include: '' ''Ford Sony Pillsbury Jordan Marsh Konica L.A. Health And Fitness Clients Include: '''*Tokyo Pop *Chuck Jones Film Productions *Palladium Interactive *Connection III Entertainment *PBS *Cortina Entertainment *Pentafour Software *Digital Manga *Saban Entertainment *Editel *Pine Lake Films *Sonic Boom *Fox Family Channel *Sony Corp. *Fox Network *Spliced Bread Productions *Inscape-Graphix Zone Inc. *TMR Multimedia *Knowledge Adventure *Viz Wiz Inc. Film and Video *National Video Inc. *Wildcatter Productions ' ' ' Education Berklee College of Music (Film Composition major) Hartt College of Music (Composition major) Studied trumpet privately with Roger Murtha (Hartford Symphony) and Lawrence J. Climan Category:Crew Category:Composers